Mega
Mega is the Planet and was the main setting of the Mega Man Legends Series. Kattelox Island Kattelox Island known as Katoru Ox Island (カトルオックス島 Katoru Okkusu Shima?, Katoru being possibly a katakana of Cattle) in Japan, is where 99% of Mega Man Legends takes place. The beginning of the game starts in an ancient tower in the middle of the ocean where Mega Man Volnutt must fight a one-armed Hanmuru Doll. After leaving the tower, MegaMan, Roll, Barrell and Data crash land on the island's Cardon Forest in their airship, the Flutter. City The island has a modern city in the center of an ancient wall left in ruins from an ancient civilization. This wall also divides the city into 5 districts - the City Hall in the north, the Uptown in the west, the Old City in the east, the Apple Market at the south and Downtown in the center. Amelia is the mayor of the city on Kattelox Island, and can issue licenses to enter the ruins on the island. Manda Island Manda Island (マンダ島?) is a large tropical island that appears to have been heavily cratered in the past. It is the home to a small civilization called Pokte Village. Because Pokte Village is such a small civilization, it makes it the most likely place for the pirates to attack first on their search for the key to the Mother Lode. Calinca Calinca is a snowy landmass that is home to Yosyonke City. It is the only location in Mega Man Legends 2 that is not considered to be an island since it is so big. Calinca is the closest place to Forbidden Island with civilization. Anyone who survived Forbidden Island most likely ends up in Calinca. Calinca is mostly tundra and has an abandoned mine and railroad tracks that surround Yosyonke City. Yosyonke City is home to the Yosyonke Gallery which is an important place to diggers around the world. The Yosyonke Gallery is where only the best diggers can take the exam for the Class S license. Saul Kada Island Saul Kada Island (サウル・カダ島?) is a desert island that is home to Kimotoma City. The fiery Saul Kada Ruins lie deep under Kimotoma City. Forbidden Island Forbidden Island (禁断の地?) is a northern ice cap island that is believed to be the location of the Mother Lode. The island is surrounded by a massive storm with blizzard like weather. Many people have disappeared when trying to explore the island, including Roll Caskett's parents. Barrell Caskett and Verner Von Bluecher are the only Diggers that returned from the island. In Mega Man Legends 2, Mega Man Volnutt travels to the island to rescue the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew, which includes Barrell and Von Bluecher. Ryship Island Ryship Island (ライシップ島?) is where the adaption of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne takes place. It's divided by 16 areas including Gold City, Sart Farm, Shala-Kun Ruins, Casino Town Nukky, Teche Harbor, Nakkai Desert and Primiki Harbor. Skull Egg Zone Skull Egg Zone is Dr. Eggman's Utopian City and has Allearth Forest where terrible catastrophic event was caused by Yveltal whose Oblivion Wing destroyed the forest and harmed many Pokémon. Out of nowhere, Xerneas stepped in and stopped Yveltal from causing any more destruction. Yveltal then went into a deep slumber in a cocoon located in a hole underneath Allearth Forest. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fanon